


Dojima is the Killer

by TeapotsPotatoes



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25493617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeapotsPotatoes/pseuds/TeapotsPotatoes
Summary: As the title says, I became very interested with the fact of Dojima originally being the killer before it was rewritten to Adachi. These are rewrites of the "villainous" scenes where Adachi kills people except, as said, Dojima is in his place.
Kudos: 7





	1. Mayumi

**Author's Note:**

> I think all add more to this. When I feel inspired to do so. Hope you enjoy!

“Who are you? And what’s this ‘something important’ you called me out here for?”  
Dojima wanted to ask her something but of course she’s being snippy. Her tone is like an ice pick right into his temple. He stands opposed to her and he takes notice to the television behind her, the large… capable television.  
“I gotta ask you, why did you come here of all places? Is this really because of an affair?”  
He asks genuinely, all this nonsense of the media and press constantly hounding him. He snapped at Nanako this morning, and she hid her crying from him.  
“Why do I have to explain myself to you?”  
Another snippy comment. Dojima walks closer to her, she looks stressed.  
“Hmph.”  
He crosses his arms and sneers.  
“You know, you’re acting like a fucking child.”  
She is one, Dojima thinks about how this woman’s arrival will only lead to more problems. More people just like her running away from their problems which will lead to more crime done by careless people. Crimes that will end up affecting Nanako.  
“You come to my town, because you don’t think your problems will catch up to you.”  
“You come here to tarnish my town’s reputation! My daughter’s way of life!”  
She backs away even further, her hands touch the bulging glass.  
“What’s…what’s your problem?”  
“D-don’t make me yell for help!”  
She’s frantic and she quickly moves her hands to protect herself.  
“B-be quiet! Be quiet be quiet be quiet….mgrh my head…”  
His temples feel like they’re collapsing in on themselves. God he needs a drink but first… he’s found a way to deal with her.  
“…I think you need to… learn a lesson. I think you deserve to be scared straight. It’ll make you understand what you’ve done coming here.”  
“Wh-What’re you going to do…!?”  
…  
“…She went through?”  
He’s awestruck then collapses to the floor, he curses to himself as he runs his hand through his hair.  
“What…what have I done. Did I just?”  
He clutches his head.


	2. Saki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I felt inspired! Here is the Saki encounter.

“What’s this about, anyways…? Didn’t you call me in for more questions…?”  
God, of course she’s just like her. You walk towards and she backs away, already fearful though you haven’t done anything. You rub your hand over your eyes as that horrible pressure returns to the back of your skull.  
“Well, we’ll get to that. But you know, I saw you this afternoon.”  
You walk closer to her, until she’s pushing her back against the small television. You block her in with your arms.  
“Did you really think I wouldn’t see you getting sleezing about with that delivery man and every other teenager in town for a free handout?”  
She slaps you. You feel yourself smile, touching the place on your cheek where her nails have pricked you  
“Huh… so you won’t acknowledge the truth.”  
“Well, I know how to deal with criminals like you…”  
“N-No…!” She cries out, her own voice still too soft for anyone outside to truly hear.  
You push her in. The pain in your head lessens.  
“These damn kids today. They’re ruining their lives… this town.”  
“When I was her age. I god… all I did was work…”  
“I’m supposed to…” The headache returns, pulsating.   
“No… I’m supposed to lead these people. Protect the citizens…”  
You sigh.  
“I guess I’ve been given this power to save those who can’t protect themselves.”  
“This isn’t so bad after all… right?”  
You stick your head into the television to check on her.  
“How about you confess to what you’ve done instead of lying to me huh? Maybe then I’ll let you out?”  
You feel… you don’t know how you feel. Your head isn’t as bad as before but… maybe you should just go home and see Nanako. You turn back to the television.  
“It’s good to give them hope.”  
“But does she really think I’m gonna crawl back into that hell hole?”


End file.
